


Guilty

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is convicted for a crime he did not commit. He is sent to prison and his new sexy cellmate takes an interest in little Yugi. One shot, YYxY Now corrected and with a new ending (and the old one too if you're curious.) I will probably make a multichapter when I work out the plot and ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

"I declare the defendant, guilty."

The judge slammed his gavel onto the table. Two men in police uniform grabbed the small young man by the arms, which were cuffed behind his back.

"B-but I-I'm in-in-innocent…" The young man sobbed.

The policemen roughly pushed for the young man to move. He struggled from their grip but it was all in vain for he was too weak for them. He flailed with his legs, making him lose balance so the men literally dragged him along.

The jury was booing him, throwing whatever they could find. Crumbled paper, half full water bottles, pens. Yugi tried to dodge them as he was half walking and half being dragged. A water bottle hit him square in the side of his head, making it jerk to the side from the blow. It hit his temple which made his head throb.

He gave up his struggles as he was dragged to the police car that would drive him to his doom. The ride to the correctional institution was in silence. He could see the hateful glares the driver and his partner sent him from the rearview mirror.

He was probably Domino's most hated person at the moment. Even his beloved grandfather turned his back to him. His heart clenched when he saw his mother cry. A few tears trickled down his cheeks as he remembered her and his grandfather's expression. There was disappointment, sadness and helplessness.

The institution was in view and soon they arrived at the entrance.

Little Yugi went through the procedure. He was shocked to hear that he would be placed in a maximum security prison; then again he should've expected it. His charge was the murder of his thirty classmates and his homeroom teacher.

He was once again escorted, none too gently, to the police car and was driven to Domino's maximum security prison. He was told he was to be detained for the rest of his life and that he was lucky that the death sentence was lifted from Japan; else he'd be on death row.

At the prison, he had to undress completely and hand his clothes, which was still the bloodied school uniform, to the employees. He was given some new underwear and an ugly orange prison uniform, which he quickly put on so to cover his bare body.

After he was fully dressed, they took his thumb prints and took his picture. He was to hold a plate that read his prisoner number and stood in front of the wall that would measure his height. They took a picture of his front and one of the side of his face. He was not allowed to laugh, but then again, who would laugh at the picture taken for prisoner identification?

When that was all done and over with, he was seated in a plastic chair, his hands once again bound together by handcuffs. There were two officers in front of him, in a heated whispered discussion. Yugi picked up some of the words being said and he did not like it one bit.

"What do you mean there are no more vacant ones?"

"Exactly what I mean! All cells are full with at least two…. Except for him…"

The female officer that just whispered glanced at Yugi, the first sympathetic look he got in a while. The male officer followed her gaze to the young man. Yugi was looking at his shoes, trying his best to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well, looks like we have no other choice then." The man said out loud and very coldly.

The woman's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! He won't last a minute!" The women yelled in disbelieve. The male officer glared at her. "Then he shouldn't have killed his class and teacher." He scoffed. The woman solemnly shook her head.

Even if the crime was serious, it would just be wrong to place such a young innocent looking boy with their most dangerous convict. But she couldn't argue with her superior so she registered him into cell number 548.

Yugi was once again being dragged away. He looked over his shoulder to see the female officer sadly see him off. He gave her a small sad smile, grateful that at least someone was showing him a little sympathy instead of the hate he got from everyone else.

"Hey, they just brought new meat in!" Called someone from the cell he passed. Yugi tried to shrink by pulling his neck into his shirt, like a turtle would into its shell.

"Hey, let us see him!"

"Damn, he's short!"

"You sure that's a guy?!"

Yugi was embarrassed beyond belief, the things they said they wanted to do to him… He'd heard stories about… what happens in prisons but never really thought it to be so bad. Especially the presentation from the police they attended a couple of years ago, the photo of the two sunflowers… a shiver ran down his spine.

But he had more worries than that. The way the female reacted to where he would be placed, frightened him. Would his cellmate rape him? Or would he immediately kill him? He couldn't decide which one would be better over the other.

He would probably want to die if he got raped but then again, he was too young to die! There was so much he still wanted to do in his life! Graduate, get married, have children…. All those dreams were flushed away. Doomed to remain just dreams forever, he had no chance of fulfilling them when he got lifelong. Especially since his crush and best childhood friend was murdered along with the others.

He wondered how he himself was still alive, the last thing he remembered was the screaming of his classmates and the rest was blank, till he woke up in a hospital bed with policemen on either side of his bed and two stationed outside his door.

He was immediately taken to court, with little evidence to prove his innocence and the only one alive at the scene of the crime, he was proven guilty.

Yugi was pulled back to reality when the voice of the officer rang throughout the hall.

"Stand against the back of the cell with your hands where we can see them."

The person in the cell was sitting on a bed and turned his head to the man. Yugi couldn't see his face clearly since the cell was poorly lit.

"Why would I?" The man answered back. His was voice deep and hinted with amusement.

"TO THE BACK. HANDS UP." The officer demanded.

The prisoner snorted amusedly and stood up and walked to the back of the cell lazily. He held up his hands in the air, his elbows completely straight.

Yugi stared wide-eyed at his new cellmate. Before he noticed the blood red eyes, he first noticed the hair. It was almost just like his, except for the blonde streaks that run straight up his black and red tipped hair. He also didn't have the shorter strand of blonde hair on the middle of his forehead like Yugi did.

The other officer unlocked Yugi's handcuffs as the other one opened the iron cell door. He was roughly pushed in, causing him to stumble and fall onto his knees. He could hear the door slam shut and being locked again.

This was it; he really was a prisoner from this moment on. He heard the talking and retreating footsteps of the two officers.

"Heh, I give him a couple hours."

"You're on."

Those two statements unnerved Yugi even more. He could hear their footsteps no more and knew that he could be murdered right now and no one would be able to save him. He gulped audibly and shakily tried to stand up. His fear got the best of him and he fell back to the ground.

His cellmate still stood at the back of the small room, his arms lowered to his sides. He raised an eyebrow at his new cellmate.

He was contemplating if he should just kill him and save him out of his misery already or not. He finally decided to move back to the bed and sat at the edge of the lower bed.

"Hey kid." He called.

Yugi gasped at froze in fear. He slowly turned his head to the inmate, his entire body trembling. Their eyes met and both widened. Yugi's more than his cellmate's. The man was handsome as hell! Their alike hair, those crimson eyes, his sharp features and toned chest.

Yami looked at the boy intently. He had almost the same hair. The same blonde bangs framing their faces and the same black spikes that were tipped in magenta. The only difference was that he himself had blonde streaks shooting up his hair, whereasthe boy had a single short strand dangling over the middle of his forehead. He had huge round violet eyes and a cherubic round face. Fear was the only thing that showed in his eyes.

"Y-you're Sennen Yami…" Yugi breathed out. He recognized the man from the news reports he saw. He was even shunned for a while since he resembled the criminal so much.

Yami smirked, he had a reputation indeed. "The one and only."

Yugi fell onto his butt and scrambled to the end of the room. This was the man that killed all the people in a bank, robbed it and got away with it, later he had killed his own parents. He was caught during another robbery when one of his accomplices betrayed him by shooting him in the leg and running away.

"But I can't believe, how someone such as you, could land in a place like this." He said inching closer to the edge of the bed. "Tell me; what are your crimes, Little One."

Yugi flinched at his new title. "I-I'm i-in-innocent." Yugi stuttered.

Yami laughed, Yugi curled up to make himself smaller as the laughter echoed of the walls, which made it sound even more sinister. "You must've done something bad to land here, especially if they put you with me." Yami grinned. "So tell, me what you charged for then?

"M-mass murder… they said I k-killed my c-class. B-but I-I-I d-didn…" Yugi broke down into tears as he told the criminal what he was charged for. Yami raised an eyebrow, unable to believe such a person could murder so many people.

"Weak." Yami huffed. Yugi stopped crying but continued sobbing as he looked at Yami. The man had his arms crossed over his bare chest and was staring down at him.

"But I'm not going to kill you." He said. "Yet."

Yugi hugged his knees in the corner he was sitting at. Yami was silent for a few moments just looking at him before he spoke again. "I have a couple rules you have to follow. First, you are not to touch any of my belongings." He said and pointed to a stash of cigarettes and a couple of bottles of alcohol he had acquired from his sources.

"Second, do not bother me whenever I am working out or sleeping." Yugi nodded, to show that he was listening and complying with the rules.

"And third, you will do everything I say. Do not defy me. Now come here." Yami ordered as he pointed to the spot next to him."

Yugi again nodded and got to his feet, staggering a little from his still weak knees. He thought it would be the best if he obeyed the man for now. Five minutes had already passed and he was still alive and untouched, that was good, right?

Yugi cautiously sat down at the indicated spot. Yami immediately grabbed his chin and turned Yugi to face him. Yugi instinctively turned jerked his head out of the grasp and was met by a slap. He gasped at the sudden collision and let Yami grab his chin again.

"Don't do that again." The man said seriously and none too pleased.

Yugi lightly nodded his head. Yami examined Yugi's face. He had no imperfections on his face, it was completely smooth. His cheeks were rosy and plump with baby fat he never lost. Lips were rosy and soft looking as well. Yami confirmed this by running his thumb over them.

"My, they finally gave be a beauty instead of an ugly criminal." Yami smirked. Yugi's eyes widened to the size of plates. "Let's see how you taste."

Yami pushed Yugi down onto his bed, straddled his hips and ravished the smaller one's mouth. As Yugi was suddenly pushed, he gasped, leaving his mouth open for Yami's tongue, which invited itself inside. He traced his tongue over Yugi's palate, making it tickle a little. Then it traced his row of teeth and finally prodded Yugi's tongue.

He broke off the rough kiss to breathe. Yugi just stared, frozen in shock, fear and disbelieve. His first kiss just got stolen from him. Yami tasted of tobacco and alcohol, he didn't like it one bit.

Yami leaned down once again. Yugi mustered all his courage for one question. "W-what are you doing?"

Yami stopped his descend and grinned. "Adding one more thing to my list of crimes." He clashed his lips upon Yugi's again. This time he went straight to the tongue and rubbed his own against Yugi's. He continued doing this for a while until he decided that Yugi wasn't going to return it and broke once more. He could feel himself hardening already.

Yugi whimpered as Yami's hand traveled from his neck, to his collarbones and started unbuttoning the orange prisoner's shirt. He did it all agonizingly slow.

'He's gonna rape me, he's gonna rape me, he's gonna rape me!' He kept repeating in his mind.

Yami had finally undone all the buttons and discarded it to the ground. He attacked Yugi's left nipple with his mouth, licking, nipping and sucking on it as he pinched and pulled at his right one with his hand.

Yami suddenly stopped and got off of Yugi. He pulled the sheets from under the boy and grabbed the one from the upper bed too. He hung both sheets over a string tied from one wall to the other wall, so the view into their cell was blocked from prying eyes. It didn't make it soundproof but he was okay with that. No one would dare to press him into the noises that would come from his cell and besides; the hanged up sheets already implied what he was doing.

Yugi had lifted himself unto his elbows as he looked confused why the man suddenly stopped. He immediately understood why he hung the sheets, but it didn't make him too happy. At least no one was going to see him getting raped, which made it slightly better. Oh, who was he kidding, this situation could never get any better. Well maybe if Yami would suddenly suffer from a heart attack…

Yugi waited. Yami was done hanging the sheets and checking if they were completely obscuring before returning to Yugi. Nope, not going to happen, he was hoping too much.

Yami straddled him again and pushed Yugi down again. He thrust his hip so their clothed groins brushed against each other. Yami's bulge was evident. Yugi blushed heavily as he felt it against his own. This was wrong in so many ways. He was always taught that is was bad to sleep with another man.

Yami did this a couple more times, before he lowered himself back to the neglected nipples. He bit lightly, swirling his tongue around his left and doing the same to the left one until they were both erect. He blew on them to send a shiver up Yugi's spine.

Yugi clenched his hands into the mattress. Wait a minute, his hands! Yugi started pushing the inmate off of him and tried to get away. This was however a big mistake. Yami grabbed both his wrist, jerked them up painfully so they were above his head and held the both of them with his left hand while slapping Yugi hard across the face with his right hand.

Yugi stopped struggling and laid completely still, his head still turned to the left from the blow. Tears leaked freely from his eyes as he cried silently. "What did I say about defying me?" Yami's tone was serious and cold.

Yugi did not answer and still didn't look at him. Yami turned Yugi's head and licked the tears that ran down his cheek. "Now be a good boy and lay still." Yami laid openmouthed kisses from Yugi's chest to his bellybutton, where he swirled his tongue around for a bit and dipped it inside a couple times, releasing Yugi's wrists as he went lower.

Yugi was a little confused. Rapists didn't kiss, did they? Why was Yami kissing him the entire time?

Yami stopped licking as his tongue met fabric. He straightened his back a little as he grabbed the hem of Yugi's pants.

"P-please… d-don't." Yugi whimpered. Yami looked up at the boy. His eyes were pleading for him to stop. He felt a little bad… "No." Yami shook his head. "I have bottled it all up for far too long." He yanked off the pants to leave Yugi in only the white cotton underwear that was provided for him from the prison.

"P-please! I have never… I'm still… please!" Yugi was getting frantic.

'Ah, so he's a virgin, was to be expected actually.' Yami thought, his hands moving to the underwear. Yugi tried struggling with his legs and feet but it was all in vain since Yami was now sitting near his ankles. He had slid down as he licked lower and lower.

He curled his fingers around the hem and pulled it down slowly. Yugi was limp; Yami was going to change that. He grabbed Yugi's member and gave it a few jerks. Yugi gasped at the sensation he felt. Sure he had done it himself but someone else doing it felt completely different. Better.

Yami smiled as he felt Yugi harden. He spread Yugi's legs apart and cursed. This was the boy's first time and he had no lubrication. He was getting annoyed until he got an idea. He jerked Yugi to a sitting position. He quickly discarded his own pants and underwear, freeing his erect member. He was already leaking pre-cum.

He grabbed Yugi by the hair and tilted the boy's head a little. "What's your name?" He finally asked.

"M-Mutou Yugi."

Yami lowered Yugi's head so the boy's lips were touching his member. "Open your mouth." Yami ordered. Yugi hesitated for a little before opening his mouth. Yami shoved his dick into Yugi's hot cavern with a grunt. Damn it felt good! Yugi gagged as it hit the back of his throat. Yami pulled his hair up and pushed him back down, starting a slow and steady rhythm. Yugi caught on and started moving by himself, not wanting to anger Yami again.

He just had to accept it, no one was going to save him and Yami definitely wouldn't have a sudden heart attack. Yami still held Yugi by the hair but didn't push nor pull. Yami grunted as Yugi bobbed his head up and down his member. The inexperienced boys teeth scraping as he did.

"Use less teeth and more tongue." Yami ordered before grunting harder.

Yugi did as he was told, opening his mouth wider so his teeth wouldn't touch and started swirling his tongue around it. Yami grunted as he came into the boy's mouth. Yugi coughed as the sudden liquid in his mouth choked him.

Yami licked the cum that had spilled off of Yugi's face and pushed him back onto the bed. He pushed three fingers into the mouth of the boy. "Suck." He ordered. Yugi sucked on the fingers like he did before. The fingers were removed fast.

Yami moved back and spread Yugi's legs again. He circled the ring of muscles to loosen them before pushing one of his wetted fingers in. Yugi gasped at the intrusion. It didn't hurt but was highly uncomfortable.

Yami moved it in and out a couple of times before inserting another one. Yugi squirmed. It didn't hurt that much but became more uncomfortable. Finally Yami inserted the last wet finger and moved all three at a steady pace, scissoring every now and then. Yugi groaned as the third finger did hurt.

"Yugi, you're so tight, I can't wait to be inside of you."

Yugi tensed up and Yami felt it around his fingers. He pulled them out, making Yugi a little relieved. Yugi bit his lip; this wasn't the end of it.

"If you keep your muscles tense like that, it's going to hurt more." Yami warned before positioning his slick member at Yugi's entrance. He prodded a couple of times to warn Yugi. The smaller boy forced his muscles to relax.

Just then Yami pushed himself deep inside. Yugi screamed as the intrusion hurt more than the fingers. Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi on the lips once again. This distracted the boy and Yami started moving a slow pace.

Yugi moaned, in pain while Yami moaned in pleasure. Yugi was tight, so tight; it felt so, so good. He wriggled a little to find Yugi's prostate but had no luck. Yugi's semi-erect member was becoming limp as the boy only felt pain.

Yami was getting frustrated. He gave one hard thrust causing Yugi to gasp and moan. He smirked. He positioned himself so he would keep on hitting that spot. He hit it dead-on again, causing Yugi to gasp and moan again, his member hardening again.

Yami thrusted hard and fast into Yugi, the boy screaming harder each time he hit his prostate. Yami came fast and hard into Yugi but he continued. He needed release badly. Yugi's tight heat and the hot liquid inside helped him get hard once again.

He kept on thrusting into Yugi, grabbing the boy's member in right hand, using his left one to support himself. The bed was creaking as his thrusts became more frantic, he could hear gasps and moans from other cells, the other inmates being turned on by the screaming and grunting of Yugi and Yami.

But he couldn't care less; he was in heaven right now. He had never felt so good before, he was going to make sure Yugi would be willing and return his affections. He inwardly chuckled. He declared to never love again after his parents had betrayed him by sending him to military school and here he was, falling in love at first sight, which he used to ridicule.

Yugi came onto his hand with loud scream of his name. Yami cummed for the fourth time into Yugi. This time however he did stop. His entire body was trembling with fatigue. He slipped out of Yugi with an audible 'pop' and lied down next to the boy.

"Mine." He growled. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's chest and pulled his body towards his own, spooning him. "All mine." And with those words, Yami fell into a slumber.

Yugi was tired as hell too but couldn't fall asleep. The whole situation kept on replaying in his mind. The situation finally sunk in Yugi's mind. Hot tears rolled over his cheeks. He tried to get out of the man's grasps but found that he wouldn't let go.

Yugi wanted to go away, far away from the man who had just defiled him. He was traumatized by this experience. He struggled a little more but stopped soon after for the movements didn't help the aching in his lower back.

He sniffed as he just lay there, on the hard bed, in the dismal room, in the arms of the man he now hated most. The arms around his waist and torso tightened as the man sighed in his neck. Yugi had a shiver running down his spine as the breath hit his still heated skin. "Yugi…." He softly moaned afterwards. Yugi flinched at his name.

He turned around to look at the inmate and was surprised to see that the man had a serene look on his face. You wouldn't think he'd be a feared criminal if you saw him like this.

He sighed and turned his back, back to the man. He couldn't bear looking at his face after all the stuff he had done. Yugi had decided it all then. If he wanted to survive and possibly get out of here, he would need all the protection and help he would get.

Yami seemed to be protective of his possessions as he had ordered Yugi not to touch his stash of cigarettes and alcohol. Didn't the man claim him just now? Yugi thought he would be safe from the slimy hands of the other prisoners, at least, until Yami decided to share him with the others. He shuddered at that thought. Dismissing that he continued thinking, Yami would probably protect him, but who would protect him from Yami?

Yugi had a determined glint in his eyes. He would just grit his teeth and endure it when Yami had his way with him, he was sure this wouldn't be the last time. If it would gain him protection, so be it. He would need it if he were to get out of here alive and as little traumatized as possible. He would get out and prove his innocence. He knew he was innocent; it couldn't be any other way….

Yugi cried silent tears as the disappointed faces of his mother and grandfather flashed in his mind. He felt so guilty, making them feel so much disappointment. The whole neighborhood probably hated them. The mother of the murdered of a whole classroom wouldn't be quite popular.

A couple more sobs racked his body as he closed his eyes, the fatigue of the day taking its toll on him.

'I will get stronger and get out of here and find the real murderer!'

And with that thought, Yugi fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I had this idea in my head for a little while now. It was actually inspired by Deadman Wonderland. I wanted to follow the plot of Deadman Wonderland but then decided I wanted something more original and just made a one shot out if it.
> 
> AAAAH this is my first lemon, hazukashii!
> 
> OMG I did some research on prisons to know the procedure the inmates go through when I stumbled upon this on Wikipedia: "Prison sexuality" and it said this:
> 
> "In many cases among men, the partner who penetrates another sexually is not regarded as homosexual among fellow inmates, and the receptive partner (who may or may not be consenting) is called a "woman", a "bitch", a "punk", or a "prag", and is regarded as homosexual, even when he is not."
> 
> I cracked up at this sentence, don't know why xD How does the willing one not be called gay while the unwilling one does! Prisons are weird….
> 
> Corrected on 11 july 2013. I would like to thank Review A lot from Fanfiction.net for sort of beta-ing and pointing out my mistakes! I corrected to mistakes they pointed out and I also changed the ending, it was too happy for a story like this.
> 
> If you were wondering, this was the old ending:
> 
> "Mine." He growled. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's chest and pulled his body towards his own, spooning him. "All mine." And with those words, Yami fell into a slumber.
> 
> Yugi was tired as hell too but couldn't fall asleep. The whole situation kept on replaying in his mind. He should be traumatized by now but why wasn't he? Yami was a little rough but he was caring too?
> 
> He didn't understand any of this. He tried to get up but Yami's hold on him was strong. He turned around to look at Yami. The man looked so peaceful asleep, like he never did any of it all.
> 
> "Yugi…" Yami moaned in his sleep and held the boy tighter. Yugi frowned. Yami was dreaming of him? To sum it up, Yami raped him but did it with care. I mean, rapists don't kiss their victims. He claimed him as his and cuddled him while sleeping. Surely rapists don't stay with their victims. And lastly he moaned his name in his sleep. What confused Yugi the most was why he enjoyed it at the end.
> 
> Yugi looked at Yami again. "Maybe he… no he doesn't… does he?" Yugi asked himself.
> 
> 'Don't be ridiculous; rapists don't love their victims… do they?"
> 
> Yugi sighed. 'On the bright side, he did claim me… and he seems possessive of his stuff.' His eyes drifted to Yami's stash of cigarettes and alcohol. 'Maybe he'll protect me? That would be nice… I would feel safer here if Yami protects me…' The catcalls of the prisoners when he was being dragged came to his mind and a shiver ran down his spine.
> 
> 'definitely safer. Maybe staying here with Yami won't be bad after all…' With that thought, Yugi too drifted into a deep needed sleep, clutching at Yami for the much needed heat since their clothes still lay on the floor and their sheets over the iron door.
> 
> That night, he dreamed of him and Yami together, out of prison and having the time of his life.


End file.
